piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2000 Texas 350
The 2000 Texas 350 is the 3rd race of the 2000 Piston Cup season. This race is best known for a gigantic crash on lap 197 which involved sixteen racers, out of which rookie Darren Leadfoot, Ponchy Wipeout, and Claude Scruggs bravely finished the race with all 202 laps with minor damage, while the other thirteen retired. Brush Curber won and Dale Jr is second with The King 3rd. Ruby Oaks, one of the racers involved in the crash (and one of the godliest), was hospitalized when he told medics he couldn't blink or close his eyes. It turns out during the crash he was hit at the windshield blinking system. Ruby recovered the next day and attends the Olympus 500. It's also one of the races for the five part-time racers Ralph Carlow, Kevin Shiftright, Aiken Axler, Todd Marcus, and Sage Vanderspin and the four rookies Darren, Dale Jr, Davey Apex, and of course Slider Petrolski. Todd surprisingly made it through the wreck with a lot of skills since he's tough on the track, but he didn't finish the 203 laps. Only 19 racers finished. There were 34 of 35 racers because Chick didn't race because he was recovering damage from his Nightdona crash. 13 were involved in the wreck and one had punctured tire after just 22 laps. The race is extended to 202 laps, due to the wreck's cause of a green/white/checker, which the rule was added in 1940. James Cleanair returned to racing after missing Vegas, being one of the lucky few to avoid the Big one placing 6th. Chick returned in the Olympus 500 which is the next race. Television Biography Network: RSN2 Announcers: Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip Pit Reporter: River Scott Transcript The Big One/Ruby's Eyes Bob: Darrell, there are three laps to go, Brush is leading with Dale Jr in second and The King 3rd. Darrell: Back in the midfield Ryan Shields is trying to overtake John- OH NO! RYAN HAS TOUCHED JOHNNY BLAMER AS THE BIG ONE HAPPENS AT TEXAS! Bob: Ryan Shields has crashed into Johnny Blamer who seems to have taken out Claude, Sage, and Kevin. Darrell: Kevin turns left and hits RUBY EASY OAKS and he seems to have gone head-on into Ponchy and Todd! Bob: In the meantime, we see that Mac iCar has bashed into Slider Petrolski, and another guy and another guy and another and oh my god, Darrell, they are piling up everywhere! I see what appears to be a tire coming from Petrolski and it has hit Greg Candyman in the #101! Darrell: VERY CHAOTIC OUT THERE! Bob: Darrell! I think I saw part-timers Ralph Carlow and Aiken Axler make it out of there! Darrell: Really?! Holy cow, how is that even possible?! Bob: Maybe because they are the good performing part-timers if I'm right. But the other three, Todd, Kevin and Sage are- Uh oh! Trouble! Ruby Easy Oaks has gone blinkin'! And that means... that... RUBY EASY OAKS IS BLIND! (meanwhile in Equestria) Pinkie (cries): WHY HIM!? NOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S THE BLINDEST RACER OF THEM ALL NOW! NO NO NO! Spike (cries): YEAH, RUBY FREAKIN EASY FREAKIN OAKS IS SO BLIND RIGHT NOW AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! PLEASE RECOVER OUR GOD! (back to the RSN2 studios) Bob: Now let's listen to the radioactive of the godly Ruby Easy Oaks and the Easy Idle Crew Chief. Ruby: I can't get my eyes shut, they are stuck or something, I can't even blink! Easy Idle crew chief: Medical help is on the way already. They will try to help you. Ruby: Uh I hope they don't declare me dead, my eyes cannot move even an inch. They might think I'm dead and put me in a grave. Easy Idle crew chief: Then keep talking to them! It is just that simple! (Back in Equestria.) Spike (stops crying): Seriously, our god is blind and will (shakes head and gasps) DIE!? (cries again and harder) NO NO NO! HE'S CERTAINLY GOING TO DIE! NOT OUR GOD! WHY?!?!?!?!? WAHAHAHAY!?!?!?!?!? NO NO NO NO NO! (Popeye Toot) NO! WHY THE (Seal Bark) OUR GOD!?!?!?!? (stops crying) Oh, a seal bark. (continues to cry and harder) BUT NOOOOOOOO! THE GODLY RUBY EASY OAKS IS NEVER GONNA RACE AGAIN! OUR LIVES NO LONGER MATTER! Finish Bob: This is it, Darrell! There's one lap to go as Dale Jr is going on the inside! But the big question is, can Curber make it? Darrell: It's gotta be the best one yet, I think, at Texas other than Brad Gonzalez in 1989! Oh my god! Here comes the finish! And Brush Curber wins his fourth race! Bob: Brush Curber wins at Texas, his hometown track! (Fiber Fuel Radio) Brush: HELL YEAH! I WON AT MY HOMETOWN TRACK! Megan Shifter: Congrats, Brush! You are the car! That's how you dig it, boys! Let's go! Results 1. Brush Curber - 202 laps 2. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 202 laps 3. The King - 202 laps 4. Chuck Armstrong - 202 laps 5. Eugene Carbureski - 202 laps 6. James Cleanair - 202 laps 7. Rusty Cornfuel -202 laps 8. Haul Inngas - 202 laps 9. Winford Rutherford - 202 laps 10. Lee Revkins - 202 laps 11. Misti Motorkrass - 202 laps 12. Murray Clutchburn - 202 laps 13. Kevin Racingtire - 202 laps 14. Ernie Gearson - 202 laps 15. Ralph Carlow - 202 laps 16. Aiken Axler - 202 laps 17. Darren Leadfoot - 202 laps(crashed but made it) 18. Ponchy Wipeout - 202 laps(crashed but made it) 19. Claude Scruggs - 202 laps(crashed but made it) 20. Manny Flywheel - 196 laps(crash) 21. Kevin Shiftright - 196 laps(crash) 22. Crusty Rotor - 196 laps(crash) 23. Dirkson D'agostino - 196 laps(crash) 24. Ruby Oaks - 196 laps(crash) 25. Greg Candyman - 196 laps(crash) 26. Billy Oilchanger - 196 laps(crash) 27. Ryan Shields - 196 laps(crash) 28. Todd Marcus - 196 laps(crash, but finished one more lap) 29. Mac Icar - 195 laps(crash) 30. Floyd Mulvihill - 195 laps(crash) 31. Sage Vanderspin - 195 laps(crash) 32. Johnny Blamer - 195 laps(crash) 33. Davey Apex - 195 laps(crash) 34. Slider Petrolski - 195 laps(crash) 35. Ricky Hoodson (Chick backup) - 23 laps(punctured tire) Category:Historic Races